


How About a Deal? - Human!Bill Cipher x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to say here, just another Bill Cipher x Reader one-shot. Hope you all like it.</p><p>Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About a Deal? - Human!Bill Cipher x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In advance I'm sorry if Bill isn't portrayed right, also all characters are aged up to at least seventeen and eighteen.

You narrowed your eyes as you walked through the woods. Taking in a deep breath as you tried to calm your nerves, your fist clenched and un-clenched as you stopped and stood there. You may be wondering why you're angry, well you see it was because of your friend, Dipper Pines. Once again he had blew you off to go and chase down some monster or whatever it was that he planned to do. It angered you how the brunette chose some dumb mystery over his friend.   
  
"Ugh! That...that idiot!" you exclaimed, kicking a rock that was in front of you.  
  
"Whoa you might want to calm down there, [Symbol]" an all too familiar voice said. The way it echoed in your ears, calmed your nerves somewhat, but you were still enraged.   
  
"What do you want Cipher?" you snapped, crossing your arms as the world around you started turning into a deep gray. All colors disappeared as you were left in a monotone setting with only you and one other person in color. The older male stood before you, his blond hair falling in his face while the back was pure black. On his head a small top hat floated a couple of inches off his head as he stared at you with his one visible golden eye. The other hidden behind a black eye-patch.  
  
"I couldn't but help notice the murder oozing off of your human body" Bill said, leaning against his cane as he floated in midair. "So tell me [Symbol], what's got you all worked up?" he questioned, a wide smile playing on his lips. As you opened your mouth to answer you soon found that you couldn't speak as a zipper appeared and zipped your lips together. "Let me guess, Pine Tree" the blond said as you forcefully pulled at the zipper. Muffled curses left through your zipped up lips as you stomped your feet and waved your arms around in anger.  
  
"What was that [Symbol], I couldn't quite here you?" Bill asked as he leaned forward and placed a gloved hand near his ear. The smile on his lips grew as he snapped his fingers, causing the zipper to disappear.  
  
"Leave me alone Cipher. I don't want to deal with your shit today" you sneered.  
  
"Aw, [Symbol], that hurts" Bill said feigning sadness as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead and a hand over his heart (if he even had one that is) as he leaned back in a dramatic pose. Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms, turning away from the dream demon as he straighten himself. Disappearing, he reappeared in front of you, smirking as your noses touched. You flinched, stumbling backwards as you were taken aback by his closeness. Your cheeks heated up as you blushed a little before shaking your head and started to frown.   
  
"Anyways, I'm here on business" he said, sitting criss cross in the air as he stared at you.  You raised an eyebrow, before you narrowed your eyes.  
  
"No way, I am not making any deals with you. Not after what happened in Stan's mind" you said, shaking your head as you crossed your arms over your chest making an 'x' with the limbs.   
  
"Just hear me out, [Symbol]" Bill said. "Its pretty obvious that you're pissed off at Pine Tree for ditching you for what, the twentieth time?" he questioned as you looked to the side. "Indeed that must be painful having a friend leave you in the dark" he said as he started to float around you. "It must be horrible being all on your own, with out a soul around to hang with" he whispered leaning close to your ear causing you to shiver at the feeling of his warm breath brushing against the shell of your ear. Wrapping your arms tightly around yourself, you scoffed while you had a weary expression on your face.   
  
"Just tell me the deal so we can get this over with Cipher" you mumbled. The blond smirked as he grabbed your chin and turned your face towards him 'til you both were staring into each others eyes.   
  
"The deals quite simple, whenever you feel lonely or Pine Tree ditches you. Just call me up and I'll come" Bill said, leaning back as he examined his gloved hand as you raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do I have to give you in return?" you questioned, finding this deal to be too good to be true.  
  
"I'll tell you after we make the deal" Bill hummed out, as he looked you in the eyes with a wide smile. "So what do you say, [Symbol]?" he asked, holding his hand out. "Do we have a deal?" he asked as his gloved hand was engulfed in blue flames as you stared at it. ' _I mean this could be a trap, but I really am getting tired of getting ditched and left alone...it can't be that bad, right?_ ' you thought. Sighing you lifted a hand and grabbed his, watching as the blue flames engulfed both his and yours arms before they disappeared completely.   
  
"So, what is it you want in return, Cipher?" you asked.  
  
"This" Bill said as he pulled you forward and pressed his lips tightly against yours in a rough yet gentle kiss. Pulling away he smiled widely. "Bye [Your Name], see ya around" he said, finally calling you by your name before he left. You opened your eyes as you sat up off the ground and rubbed your [Eye Color] eyes. Looking around the empty forest you soon brought a hand up to your lips and brushed your fingertip against them.   
  
Blushing you smiled a little to yourself as you stood. ' _Maybe making a deal with him wasn't so bad_ ' you thought as you started heading back towards town.


End file.
